Qu'estce que ça aurait changé ?
by Aranis
Summary: Deux mots auxquels on a tous forcément pensé un jours. 'Et si...' contre un amour inavoué.   Shika/Kiba – Death-fic


_**Nda préalable :** Ceci est une death-fic sur les conséquences extrêmes d'un amour non partagé. _

_Un des protagoniste, Kiba (un garçon) est amoureux de son ami, Shikamaru qui est lui aussi un garçon. _

_Homophobes, vous êtes prévenus, passez votre chemin. Les autres... bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?<em>

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si tu l'avais su ?

Parfois je me posais cette question. Quand tout allait mal ou que je me sentais faible. Comme maintenant quoi...

Sauf que je ne me sens pas faible.

Je suis juste...

_Détruit._

Cela fait des années que des gens veulent me détruire.

Des années depuis que je suis devenu shinobi. Depuis que je risque ma vie pour défendre et protéger celle des autres. Ou l'abréger.

Cela fait des années qu'ils essayent et je ne leur ai jamais laissé d'ouverture. Par fierté – je ne suis pas un Inuzuka pour rien après tout ! – mais aussi par crainte.

Crainte de voir ma vie se terminer prématurément sous la lame d'un kunaï. Banal pour un ninja...

Cela fait des années et autant d'échecs qui se sont succédés. Jusqu'à toi.

Toi... Il ne t'a fallu qu'une seconde. A peine un bref instant pendant lequel ton regard a croisé mes yeux ébahis. A peine un bref instant où j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Un bref instant qui a suffi pour que tu l'arraches de ma poitrine... Définitivement. Il ne faut pas se fier aux battements trompeurs qui rythment le cheminement du sang dans mon corps. Mon cœur ne s'y trouve plus depuis longtemps. Depuis que tu m'en as dépossédé d'un regard en fait.

Oserai-je dire que mon cœur t'appartient ?

Peut-être. Si j'avais du courage.

Si ce n'était pas toi...

Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose entre nous ?

Si je t'avais parlé je veux dire. Si nous avions fait connaissance, aurions-nous pu être amis ?

Je ne pense pas. A vrai dire... je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi s'interroger sur le passé ? Ce qui est fait est fait non ?

Pourtant des fois je me demande...

Si ça aurait pu être différent.

Si tu aurais pu m'aimer...

Au lieu de ça je me suis tut.

Par peur avant tout. Le monde ninja n'apprécie pas trop ce genre de... travers. Alors je me suis tut. Pour ne pas déranger les autres et pour ne pas te déranger toi. Si ce n'avait été que les autres... Mais il a fallu que tu me haïsses aussi.

Pourtant je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Je te jure que je ne l'ai jamais voulu...

Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que je te le dise après tout ?

Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru...

Alors au lieu de ça j'ai continué. Continué à prétendre que rien n'avait changé. Que j'étais toujours le même alors que la vérité n'aurait jamais pu être plus éloignée que ça. Parce que je n'étais plus le même depuis longtemps. Depuis un après-midi pluvieux où mes yeux avaient croisé les tiens.

Depuis que je t'aime.

J'imagine le frisson d'horreur qui vient de parcourir ton corps. Tu as beau le maîtriser je l'aperçois malgré tout. Il faut dire que je connais ton corps par cœur. Sans jamais avoir pu le toucher, je ne me le serais pas permis et puis surtout...

Tu ne me l'aurais pas permis...

Pourtant je ne lui aurais rien fait de mal. A ton corps je veux dire... Je le vénère trop pour ça. Je n'aurais certainement jamais pu le toucher sans en mourir.

Tu es si beau...

Et pourtant quelque part je me dégoûtais de penser à toi de cette manière. Même si ce n'était que des pensées.

Tu n'as pas à rougir de mes divagations amoureuses, rassures-toi. Je m'en suis déjà purgé depuis longtemps... La douleur a toujours été la méthode la plus efficace pour t'oublier. Enfin... jusqu'à un certain point.

Tu fronces les sourcils ?

Les geôles de l'Akatsuki... Lorsque tu m'as retrouvé à demi-mort, pendu à des chaînes rouillées par mon propre sang. J'étais inconscient à ce moment là. Du moins, c'est ce que les médecins ont dit.

Moi...

Moi je ne rêvais que de toi. Je rêvais que tu venais, apparaissant comme par magie pour me sortir de là. Je rêvais que je t'avouais mon amour et que tu me regardais interloqué avant de me laisser t'embrasser.

Mais je ne dormais pas longtemps avant que les séances de torture ne reprennent et je n'ai jamais su comment le rêve se finissait.

Mal j'imagine.

Comme le reste de ma vie...

C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai repris connaissance. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de camoufler ma joie quand je t'ai reconnu au fond de la salle. Pour ça encore que je n'ai pas prononcé un mot.

Le seul qui me venait à l'esprit, le seul que je connaissais à ce moment c'était ton nom et si je l'avais dit tu aurais su. Alors je me suis tut, encore une fois.

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé après tout ?

Sûrement rien...

A cette époque tu sortais déjà avec elle. Peut-être que ton mépris n'en aurait été que plus important ?

Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais aimé aussi mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de rêver... Ca n'empêchait pas que chaque soir je me réveillais en hurlant ton nom le visage baigné de larmes. Je pleurais, j'étais faible à cause de toi. Mais je t'aimais...

J'avais pris l'habitude d'utiliser un jutsu de silence pour que personne ne soit mis au courant de mes frasques nocturnes et le secret est resté bien gardé. J'avais peur pour toi mais personne n'en savait rien.

J'avais peur pour toi mais c'est elle qui est tombée.

Et je suis mort avec elle.

Peut-être ne m'aurais-tu pas haï à ce point si tu avais su que je t'aimais ? Parce qu'alors tu aurais compris que j'ai tout tenté pour la sauver.

Elle ne valait rien alors j'ai risqué ma vie.

Mais ça n'a pas suffi, elle s'est effondrée devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que pleurer. Pleurer parce que j'avais failli dans mon rôle de ninja. Pleurer parce que je savais que désormais tu me haïrais.

Pleurer enfin parce que je savais que je n'y résisterais pas.

A ta haine... Je t'aimais trop.

Et puis le monde est devenu noir.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais déjà mort.

Tu n'étais pas là.

Puis je suis sorti de l'hôpital et j'ai tenté de revivre mais c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas. Pas sans toi...

Pourtant je t'ai revu. C'était il n'y a pas longtemps, tu te souviens ? Quelques heures pour toi.

L'éternité... Une éternité de souffrance depuis que j'ai entendu ces mots.

Ta voix était froide. Tes yeux ne me regardaient pas. Tu n'as pas compris que te voir me suffisait ?

Arrête, pas besoin de menaces ! Je souffre déjà assez...

J'aurais voulu te crier ces mots pour que tu t'arrêtes mais j'étais devenu muet. Muet...

Et j'avais froid, un froid glacial...

Mortel.

Je suis mort avec elle, en même temps que ton indifférence. Je n'ai pas pu survivre à ta haine. Tout simplement...

C'est peut-être pour ça que je me pose encore cette question.

_Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?_

Pourtant c'est déjà trop tard.

Le passé est terminé. Tout comme ma vie qui s'achève lentement, pour de vrai cette fois, au même rythme que le sang quitte mon corps pour s'étendre sur la terre froide. En même temps que je te blesse intentionnellement pour la première fois.

Je peux bien me le permettre maintenant non ?

Mes lèvres peinent à esquisser un sourire narquois. Je suis trop faible.

Et j'ai froid...

Pourquoi la mort est-elle si froide ?

J'aurais bientôt la réponse à cette question, sans même me l'être jamais réellement posée. Ce n'est pas pour ça que mon sang coule, s'échappant de mon corps vers cette terre qui l'absorbe goulûment sous les nuages du soir.

Ton emplacement favori avant... Mais tu n'y venais déjà plus après sa mort. Y retourneras-tu après la mienne ? Te confieras-t-on comme mission d'observer le sang qui maculeras encore le sol débarrassé de mon cadavre ?

Comprendras-tu ? Pleureras-tu ?

Je m'emballe...

C'est ce froid qui me fait perdre consistance.

Tu grimaceras certainement. De dégoût.

Ce même dégoût qui m'a conduit devant cet arbre aujourd'hui. Sur la colline, sous les nuages.

Dans le sang...

C'est ton dégoût qui a guidé ma main lorsque la lame a entaillé mes veines, ne t'y trompes pas. Ce n'est pas du déni mais je ne me suis pas suicidé.

J'ai juste fuit ta haine...

Encore une fois.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux plus.

De ne pas avoir vu. De ne pas avoir compris ni su entendre ce que je taisais si fort.

Après tout, tu l'aimais elle. Moi je n'aurais jamais du lui survivre.

C'est ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là. C'est ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui. Avant que je ne vienne ici. Avant que ma vie ne s'achève lentement au pied d'un arbre.

Au soleil.

Je ne veux plus être dans l'ombre.

J'ai trop longtemps rêvé de faire partie de la tienne, de ne faire qu'un avec toi, pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire à ma place l'unique chose qui me reste encore à accomplir.

Pas même toi...

C'est pour ça que je vais mourir sans t'avoir dit que je t'aimais.

Et puis après tout... Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que tu l'aies su ?

Mon cœur rate un dernier battement et je le sens qui stoppe dans ma poitrine. Je prends brièvement conscience de son retour et souris.

Mes yeux se ferment.

Je n'aurai jamais de réponse à cette question.

Tu ne sauras jamais que je t'aimais.

Dis-moi Shikamaru...

Et-ce que...

...tu trouves ça...

...triste ?

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> Tellement de temps a passé depuis cette histoire... trois ans en fait... J'espère avoir changé et grandi même si je ne renie rien de mon passé, et certainement pas les gens qui l'ont composé. A toutes celles et ceux qui étaient à mes côtés... **merci**.

Sans vous mon monde n'aurait pas été aussi beau ni coloré. Maintenant d'autres sont à mes côtés mais je ne vous oublierai jamais...**  
><strong>


End file.
